Irmãos
by Mahorin
Summary: Seis letras, duas silabas. Vários sentimentos. Presente de aniversário para minha nii nii. sz


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Mas foi por ele que conheci uma das pessoas mais especiais para mim. E é pra ela que dedico essa fic.

**Título:** Irmãos.

**Anime: **Saint Seiya.

**Gênero: **Family/Humor.

* * *

_Você sabe por que os irmãos mais velhos nascem primeiro?_

_É para proteger seus irmãos e irmãs mais novos!_

_**Kurosaki Ichigo - Bleach.**_

* * *

**Irmãos.**

Irmãos. Seis letras, duas silabas. Vários sentimentos.

* * *

**I. **Começa com o I, de "_iguais_". Porque, mesmo que tenham anos de diferença – ou não - e seu irmão mais velho seja um louco com dupla personalidade que vive trocando a cor do cabelo, você dois são idênticos. E não só porque sua tia-avó meio cega os confunde. As atitudes e pensamentos falam por si só... sabe aquela vontade **ÚNICA** de dominar o mundo que os dois compartilham em segredo? Então...

_Saga e Kanon foram cumprimentar a tia. A velha já estava tão velha que nem os dois óculos que usava a faziam enxergar a cor do claríssimo cabelo do gêmeo mais velho... ela apertava as bochechas de ambos, beliscava-os e dizia o quanto estavam parecidos._

_- Porra! Velha chata... beliscou minha bunda... – Kanon resmungou para si mesmo quando longe de todos. – E cega... o cabelo do Saga tá PRETO! PRETO, PORRA! Além do sorriso demoníaco no rosto dele... AGORA, ELA DIZ QUE EU PAREÇO COM ELE?_

_Longe dali, Saga pensava..._

_- Hiheheiahiehai, vou poder extorquir dinheiro da tia! E do resto da família também, é só fazer cara de "menino bonzinho que um dia será o Mestre do Santuário" que eu consigo tudo..._

_E o mais novo... pensava o mesmo! Quer dizer, quase..._

_- Aposto que Saga vai tirar proveito disso. Porque se eu estou pensando em arranjar uma graninha da velha, ele também está... é só me fingir de injustiçado porque o bipolar ali vai fingir que é santo e... perfeito! Vou arranjar ainda mais dinheiro!_

_Mas no fim, os dois acabam fazendo a mesma coisa: perdendo o controle e agindo para o lado negro! E terminam sentados no cantinho, um de cada lado do quarto, como castigo por terem tentado roubar a carteira da tia-avó._

_- Ela que me aguarde, velha caduca... – Ambos pensaram. – Minha vingança será, primeiro, contra aquele buldogue maldito dela..._

* * *

**R. **Depois vem o R. R de "_reforço_", justamente por irmãos serem o apoio um do outro. Um apoio nas provas, uma ajuda com as meninas... e um **GRANDE** reforço quando te chamam de gay e você não consegue bater no cara sozinho. E essa mãozinha lhe faz muito bem ao vê-lo negar até a morte que você **NÃO** parece com uma garota. _Nem com a ex dele..._

_- Ikkiiiiiiiiiii! – Shun gritou com sua voz nada estridente, correndo até o irmão com lágrimas nos olhos._

_- O que foi, irmão? O que você tem? – Fênix perguntou._

_- M-Me chamaram de gay... – Andrômeda corou, e continuou a chorar._

_- Quem foi o adivinho... digo, o morto? Me fala que eu vou bater nele! – Ikki esbravejou. Shun apenas balançou a cabeça, negativamente._

_- Foi o Milo! – Entregou. - M-Mas não bate nele, irmão! N-Não quero brigas!_

_- Nah, preciso mesmo de uma desculpa pra bater naquele babaca... – O sorriso que Fênix deu foi sinistro. Shun o observou se afastar, indo até onde Escorpião estava... e o viu levar um soco, e cair, e gritar, e pular pra cima do Ikki, e Ikki cair, e Ikki mordê-lo, e os dois rolarem pelo chão... até se sentarem e conversarem._

_Quando o irmão voltou – vermelho e nervoso, o pequeno, curioso, perguntou do que conversaram._

_- Nada não... só o ameacei e mandei ele parar de chamá-lo de gay. Escuta, Shun. Se alguém lhe chamar assim, você pode me falar, ok? Eu dou um trato na pessoa! Até na Barbie, se for preciso... – Resmungou, contraindo a expressão. – Principalmente naquele corno do Shaka... você só é tímido e delicado, diferente desse bando de macho sem modos; e vou também te ajudar com a June, porque você tá enrolando, hein?_

_Andrômeda corou e agradeceu com a cabeça, enquanto o irmão estava mergulhado no flashback da conversa com Milo._

_- Pode até não ser, mas parece! – O aracnídeo falou. – Aliás, ele parece a Esmeralda..._

_- O QUE? Como você sabe dela? – Ikki gritou._

_- O Shaka andou fofocando por aí que te conheceu quando era menor... e mostrou uma foto sua com a tal da menina. E é a cara do Shun. Isso pega mal pra ti, hein?_

_- MORRA!_

* * *

**M. **Seguido do R, vem o M. M de... "_**MERDA!**_", que geralmente é seguido de um "_**FUDEU!**_", ou "_**CORRE!**_", ou até um xingo. Serve para quando vocês fizeram algo errado e foram pegos no flagra... ou quando **VOCÊ** foi pego por **ELE** matando aula no banheiro. E ele te delata pra mãe, com todo aquele papo de só querer o seu bem... e você com uma vontade **IMENSA** de chamá-lo de _filho da puta_ mas não pode por serem filhos da mesma.

_A porta do banheiro se abriu violentamente._

_- A-i-o-lia! – O dito cujo deu um salto ao ouvir a voz do irmão mais velho, escondendo algo atrás das costas e corando furiosamente._

_- M-Mano? V-Você por aqui? – Gaguejou._

_- Não acredito, Aiolia. Está matando aula de novo? – Aiolos gritou, se aproximando do irmão mais novo. – O que tem nas mãos? Me dá!_

_- N-Não é nada! E... eu não tenho culpa, matemática é um saco!_

_- Mas você tem que aprender!_

_- Vou ser um Cavaleiro, pra que matemática?_

_- Pra não ser só uma cabecinha oca! – Repreendeu o irmão. – Cavaleiros precisam ser sábios e inteligentes também. Agora, me dá isso que você está escondendo! Vou ter que contar para a mamãe!_

_- Ah não, Olos...!_

_- Nem vem, Olia. Já é a terceira vez esse mês. De hoje não passa!_

_- Droga... – O leonino fez a menção de sair do banheiro, mas ouviu o pigarro do irmão._

_- Não está se esquecendo de nada?_

_- Filho da put..._

_- Olha a boca! – Aiolia levou um chute nas costas, cambaleando uns três passos. – E respeito com a NOSSA mãe. Agora, me entregue o que você está escondendo!_

_- Por quê?_

_- Porque isso está te fazendo negligenciar os estudos! Anda!_

_- Tá... – Rapidamente, o menor jogou uma revista nas mãos do mais velho e saiu correndo, antes que ele pudesse falar algo. Suspirou, e olhou para o que tinha em mãos. – M-Mas isso é...!_

_Aiolos corou furiosamente. Ele agora tinha que encontrar esconderijo melhor para suas OUTRAS revistas..._

* * *

**A. **O A é de "_amizade_". Amizade que faz vocês dois se aguentarem há duzentos e tantos anos. Ou por várias vidas. Ou pela **eternidade**. Amizade que faz vocês se considerarem irmãos, mesmo que se conheçam há pouco tempo. E pela mesma palavra, você tem que mentir e dizer que ele fica lindo com aquela tintura de cabelo _cor de put_...

_- Sabe que às vezes eu me canso de você, Hypnos?_

_- Eu lhe digo o mesmo, Thanatos. Mas fazer o que, se somos irmãos..._

_- Mas isso nem é o pior. Eu gosto de ser seu irmão. O chato é me importar tanto com você._

_Hypnos corou. Aquele infeliz! Mesmo depois de uma eternidade juntos, ainda lhe surpreendia..._

_- x -_

_- Hey, Lithos! – Aiolia andava com uma toalha enrolada na cintura pela Casa de Leão, e outra na cabeça, tampando os seus cabelos. Ao ver a menina, chutou-lhe com delicadeza._

_- M-Mestre Aiolia! – Ela exclamou. – O que nudez é essa? O senhor vai se resfriar se ficar andando por aí desse jeito!_

_- Bah... mas eu preciso da sua ajuda. Você... é uma menina._

_- Ah, diga algo que não sei!_

_- Enfim. Você entende disso, o que achou da cor? – Retirou a toalha da cabeça, mostrando os cabelos pintados em um vermelho extremamente vibrante e forte._

_Lithos fez uma pausa de três segundos antes de responder._

_- Está lindo, mestre Aiolia!_

_- Mesmo?_

_- Sim!_

_- Então por que você hesitou?_

_- E-Estava analisando!_

_- Ah... tá. Obrigado! – E voltou, satisfeito, para o banheiro._

_Lithos caiu na gargalhada quando se viu sozinha. Depois de alguns minutos rindo, secou as lágrimas e murmurou._

_- Ainda bem que a cor desbota com o tempo. Coitado! Eu não podia dizer pro meu irmão o quão vulgar é essa cor...! Hahahah!_

* * *

**O.** O de "_orgulho_". Orgulho em dizer: "_está vendo aquela menina linda ali? É minha irmã!" _ou ao ver seu irmão mais novo brilhando. Se esforçando e aprendendo com o que **VOCÊ** ensinou. Mesmo que você o tenha ensinado a _passar a mão_ nas meninas...

_Alone se aproximou de Sísifo calmamente. Sagitário olhou para o jovenzinho com receio, imaginando o que aquele menino de cabelos loiros queria com ele._

_- Senhor Sísifo... – Ele chamou, os olhos brilhando._

_- Sim, Alone?_

_- Sabe a Sasha? – Apontou para a menina de cabelos curtos e roxos que se despedia das outras crianças do orfanato. – Ela é só minha, sei que é linda e meiga, mas não vá se apaixonar por ela! É minha!_

_O Cavaleiro corou._

_- N-Nem pensei nessa hipótese, Alone!_

_O menino riu._

_- Que bom! Mas cuide bem dela, ok? Ela é minha! – Sorriu, orgulhoso, e voltou para perto da irmã, deixando Sísifo sem-graça._

_Ao chegar ao Santuário, Sísifo sorriu._

_Ele tinha Regulus como um irmão para si, e admirava ver o quanto o menino progredia._

_Mas ele não esperava pelo motivo do menino..._

_- Sísifo-sama, quer saber por que me esforço tanto? – Ele sorriu._

_- Pelo seu pai, não é? – O Cavaleiro retribuiu o gesto._

_- Não somente por ele. Agora eu tenho outro motivo._

_- Ah, é? E qual seria esse motivo? Uma garota, aposto... – Sísifo riu._

_- Não! – Regulus corou. – É pelo senhor! Eu me esforço para ser um Cavaleiro tão bom quando o senhor! Porque você é honrado e..._

_A mão de Sagitário pousou levemente na cabeça do leonino. Ora, mas quem era honrado ali era o Leão, tão sincero consigo mesmo... e ele era o orgulho do Cavaleiro mais velho. _

* * *

**S.** E por sim, o S representa o "_sentimento_". Aquilo que você sente, que é indescritível. Que o faz correr por meio mundo buscando seu irmão. Que a faz acreditar que estarão juntos, independente de tudo. Independente se um Deus doidão se apossou do seu irmão e agora quer matar a humanidade. Porque irmãos são para sempre. O S também é de "_sempre_".

_- M-Me largue, Athena! – Hades, esbravejou. – O q-que é isso? D-Desde quando você abraça seu inimigo?_

_- Ahhhhh, Alone-nii-san! – Sasha chamou, quase chorando. – Que saudades do meu nii nii! Já disse que você fica lindo de cabelo preto?_

_- S-Sasha, você sabe que sou eu aqui e não Hades? – O irmão perguntou._

_- Claro, bobo! Eu te conheço! Não devia, mas... – A menina corou. – Eu não aguenteeei! Que saudades, nii-san! Sentia tanta sua falta, a falta de te abraçar! De te mimar! – Apertou Alone com força em seus braços, a cabeça dele contra seu colo._

_- Gaaaah!_

_E se pudesse, Sasha venceria a Guerra Santa assim. Matando o irmão de carinho e amor._

_- Encare isso seriamente, irmã! Estamos em um confronto! – Alone a empurrou com força, corado._

_- Mas isso não muda o fato de eu ser sua irmã. – Ela deu um sorriso confiante. – E pra mim não importa, Hades, Athena! Nada importa perto do meu irmão._

_Alone ficou em silêncio e Sasha continuou._

_- Você sabe, não é um Deus ou dois que vão nos separar. Muito menos a distância, ou qualquer obstáculo. Somos irmãos e ponto. Nada vai mudar meu sentimento por ti. Nada._

* * *

Aí está, Isamu. Não ficou um terço do que eu queria, não expressou nem dez por cento do que eu sinto por você. Mas é de coração. Eu queria escrever mais aqui, dizer algo bonitinho, mas depois da bíblia que te mandei via orkut, acho que não tenho mais nada a dizer, hihi.

Só que te amo, mas acho que isso você já cansou de ouvir hoje.

Feliz aniversário, minha irmã. sz Porque não é a distância que não vai nos separar. Porque não é o fato de eu te conhecer a pouco tempo que vai mudar isso.

**~ Mahorin, sua Sasha. **


End file.
